


The Game

by kirasdream13



Series: Sexcapades-Dragon Age [5]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hanging Out, Humor, Masturbation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirasdream13/pseuds/kirasdream13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Act II.  Since the gang doesn't know that Kira and Anders are now lovers, the two of them decide to play a little game.  While out with their friends at the Hanged Man, they subtly tease each other until one of them gives in.  Sexiness and sexy times ensues.</p><p>Please enjoy and thank you for reading~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

_This game is seriously getting out of hand._

            Kira gritted her teeth as she felt Anders' hand slide onto her knee, shooting her a quick smirk at the corner of his eyes.  Her eyes darted around the table to see if anyone caught their exchange, and luckily no one had.  Varric and Fenris were too busy in a drinking contest while Isabela and Merrill egged them on, whereas Aveline was trying to draw Sebastian into a conversation, since he looked highly uncomfortable at their table in the Hanged Man.  They were surrounded by other loud and boisterous people crowded in for a meal and drink after a hard day's work, and yet the only thing she could concentrate on was Ander's hand slowly moving up her thigh.

            It was his idea to do this little game.  As none of their friends knew that they were lovers yet, he proposed that when she and him went to the weekly card game that day, they would act natural and as if nothing had happened.  However, they were permitted to do whatever they wanted with each other, and if one of them was caught, the one who 'gave in' would be 'punished'.  Since he was stark naked and toying with her at the time of his proposal, she had agreed without a second thought.  Now however, feeling his hand casually settling on her inner thigh, she had to acknowledge that she might lose.

            What made it worse that she was suspicious that Varric and Isabela knew what was going on.  When Kira had arrived to the Hanged Man alone--as part of her and Ander's game plan--Varric had looked surprised, asking where Anders was, and why the hell she was wearing a dress.  She had pretended to scowl and say that she wasn't Anders' babysitter and she felt like being pretty before sitting down.  Then when Anders arrived twenty minutes later, Isabela couldn't wipe off a permanent smirk off her face, her eyes glancing between the two of them wickedly.  After everyone else had arrived, they all ordered a round of drinks, even Sebastian, and started off with their card game.  Kira had meant to start teasing Anders first, but since he lost in the first round of cards, he got a head start, subtly complimenting her cleverness and lightly touching the small of her back when she lost to Merrill.  She had retaliated by 'accidentally' brushing her breasts against his arm as she stood up to get another round of drinks, smirking to herself when she caught color rising in his cheeks.  They had kept at it for about an hour now, glancing at each other and touching in more and more inappropriate areas while hoping no one would catch them.

            Varric finished his tankard of ale and slammed it down on the table, rattling the wood.  Fenris slammed his down two seconds later with a loud curse in Tevene as everyone cheered for Varric's victory.  Momentarily distracted from Anders, Kira toasted to Varric, who stood up and took a gracious bow, grinning towards a scowling Fenris.

            "As I recall," Varric said mischievously as he sat back down, "I believe you're paying for this round?"

            Fenris grunted and begrudgingly handed him several coins just as Anders' hand moved higher.  To cover up biting her lip, she grabbed her mug and drank the rest of her beer, trying to stop her legs from opening as he gently rubbed her through the skirt. 

            "I say another drinking round."  Varric said to a chorus of 'hear hear's.  "Who should it be then this time?"

            "Sebastian!"  Merrill said, smiling towards the rogue who looked rather bashful.  Kira had believed Merrill was trying to be nice and include Sebastian in their fun, but her thought was chased out as she felt Anders pulling her skirt up her legs, the fabric brushing teasingly against her skin. 

            "I'm not even sure if I should be drinking this," Sebastian said, gesturing to his wine.  Kira tried to concentrate on his words, but it was starting to get hard once she felt the hem reach her knees.  "But...as long as I don't have to get drunk..."

            "Good.  I nominate Anders," Isabela grinned sweetly at the mage, and for a moment Anders' hand paused as he lifted an eyebrow.  Varric conceded with a nod while Aveline rolled her eyes, and Sebastian looked mildly surprised.

            "Why?"  Anders asked skeptically, his hand clasping Kira's bunched skirt underneath the table.  His inaction dispelled some of her lust, and she was able to quickly think of a way to pay him back. 

            "Well, you _do_ swallow rather quickly," she said nonchalantly, putting a hand on his knee.

            Fenris spat out his wine across the table while Isabela howled loudly, Varric dropping out of his chair from laughing.  It was Merrill's turn to look bewildered, while Sebastian stared open mouthed at Anders, who just drummed his fingers on the table with a small smirk on his face.

            "What?"  Kira said innocently.  "He can drink like a fish."

            "Right."  Aveline said dryly, not amused at the double entendre.

            "No, I'm on Kira with this one," Isabela said, wiping her eyes from tears.  "What do you say Anders?  This is the only game that you won't lose."

            " 'The only game that I'll--' "  Anders repeated incredulously, then narrowed his eyes in determination, now further distracted at Isabela's challenge.  Kira carefully placed her hand onto his thigh, and willed warmth to spread sharply while fighting a grin.  Anders could get off on her directing mana used for fire onto his body if she concentrated on a certain area, and she was going to use it to her advantage. "If we played something other than--oh fuck," he suddenly gripped the table, his knuckles white and ducking his head quickly. 

            "Are you alright?"  Kira feigned concern, placing her other hand on his lower back, sending another spike of heat towards his organ.  A quick glance at his trousers almost made her grin in triumph. 

            Before anyone else could even open their mouths to see what was going on, Anders straightened, a slightly hazed expression on his face but otherwise controlled.  "No, I'm fine.  Just think I need to eat more..."

            "Well if you were at the clinic five days I would've fed you," Varric sighed, though looked a little relieved, and Merrill kindly pushed over the bowl of pretzels to Anders.  Kira decided to be nice and ease the warmth from Anders' body so he could function normally at least.  She could easily win at this point, but she was morbidly curious what he was going to do to her in revenge.  

            "Yeah, where _were_ you for those past three days that you were gone?"  Isabela asked pointedly as Anders reluctantly ate a pretzel to follow the pretense of being starved.

            "Around," Anders shrugged, his eyes narrowing a Kira for half a second.  "Didn't have much to drink though, so I'll accept the challenge with Sebastian."

            Since practically all of her friends were mildly drunk at that point, they effectively forgot about Anders being missing--when in truth he was at her estate the entire time--and cheered at another drinking challenge.  Kira wasn't going to feel him up while he was drinking in case he choked, so as Norah came round to bring them another round of drinks, Kira settled on caressing her hand in-between Anders' legs. 

            "I hope you won't have a hard time," she said as he inhaled quickly, her fingers tracing his through his trousers.  Through her intense satisfaction that she was maintaining the upper hand, her arousal was stirring at how hard he was, and how hard she had made him by barely touching him. 

            "Love, you're terrible at puns," he muttered lowly as their friends drank from their mugs first to watch Sebastian and Anders face off.  "Don't make me use my trump card yet."

            "Oooh, what?"  She taunted, squeezing him gently before putting on an anticipating smile as Varric stood up to referee the challenge.

            "Desk," Anders hissed into her ear, before turning to Varric to hear the challenge 'rules'.

            She didn't have to ask what he meant.  Fresh memories flooded into her mind upon his word and she stifled a moan of the stab at arousal that penetrated her.  Two days ago, when they were both alone in the estate, passion had overwhelmed them both and he had thrown her on the desk he used to write his manifesto and fucked her.  No other word could describe it.  The clothes they had been wearing had been torn off, he had fully ravaged her in a primal fit of need, and she loved every second of it.  She still had the marks on her body, which was why she was now wearing a full dress and not the short top and pants that she typically wore.  It was easily one of the most intense experiences that she had, and it was a mistake to tell him that she had masturbated to the memory when he had went back to the clinic yesterday.

            She pulled her hands back from his lap to concentrate on cooling herself down by the time Varric finished with his rules (basically a bunch of things like "don't spit" and "if you throw up you are disqualified"), and Anders and Sebastian took their tankards, staring at each other as Isabela and Merrill started a low chant of "chug, chug, chug".  Sebastian's face was determined, as if unwilling to lose to the apostate, and Kira grinned, welcoming the momentary distraction of wondering who would win.

            "Hope you're ready to lose," Anders said smugly, and she wasn't sure if it was directed to her or Sebastian.  Perhaps both of them.

            "I doubt that," Sebastian's voice, usually sweet and kind, had also turned arrogant at the challenge.  "If I win, you have to do charity for the Chantry for a week."

            "And if I win, you volunteer at the clinic for a week."  Anders snapped back, and both of them glared over their tankards as Varric and Fenris joined the loud "chug" chant, Aveline fighting back a smile.

            "Kiss for good luck?"  In a very surprising turn, Sebastian looked to Isabela, who abruptly stopped her joining in on the chant to gape at him.  "My hand, I mean," he said quickly, his cheeks turning red, and Kira almost laughed at the look of disappointment on Isabela's face that Sebastian hadn't thrown his chantry brother's role aside.

            "If that's where you want it," Isabela sighed dramatically, smooching the back of his hand. 

            "Love, you're not supposed to pay attention," Anders said quietly as Isabela seized Sebastian's hand and started kissing his fingers sensually, Sebastian yelping in surprise as Fenris and Merrill laughed. 

            "Why?"  Kira asked coyly while Varric told Isabela to break it up while Aveline stood to rescue Sebastian.  Anders' eyes were narrowed as he looked at her in the corner of her eyes, and she grinned sweetly.  "Jealous?"

            Anders merely smiled as Isabela released Sebastian's hand before Aveline could pry her mouth off, Isabela blowing him a kiss as Sebastian blushed furiously.  "With the way that you screamed my name when I fucked you on the desk?"  Anders whispered, momentarily placing a hand on her right shoulder as she sharply inhaled, another spike of heat running through her.  "I think not."  He turned to Sebastian declaring loudly that he would like the drinking contest to be done with, and on the count of three raced they both raced to drain their tankards.

            Kira tried to concentrate on her friends cheering or chanting, and the contest only lasted for maybe seven seconds.  Her mind had recalled the memory of the instance that he had referred to, and those seven seconds stretched to a near eternity as she almost drowned in the lingering sensations.  She could almost feel the wooden desk underneath her bare rear, her nails digging into his back, his teeth biting down into her shoulder, his hands braced behind her ass as he slammed into her over and over--

            She was momentarily interrupted by loud cheers, and she didn't even register who won; the memory was too enthralling.  She returned; his bites had continued up her neck, and if they weren't having sex she would've been worried that he would tear her throat open.  His thrusts had been quick and sharp, rattling the desk against the wall so hard that it broke the next day.  And his eyes had blazed at her, wild and savage, and he broke into her with sheer will.  Her wails were loud and had alerted her neighbors, who came knocking on the door almost minutes after Anders finished to see what was going on.

            Sebastian and Anders both cleared their throats over the cheering, and she forced herself to focus on the present.  The chants died down, and Sebastian bowed his head to Anders.

            "I concede to your victory," he said gracefully, and didn't look like he was angry about his loss.  "Tell me the day that you wish me to start, and I will work to the best of my ability."

            _Ah, Anders won,_ Kira thought, putting on a smile as Aveline nodded her approval that Sebastian wasn't a sore loser, though Fenris looked dejected, obviously hoping for a fight.

            "I'll have to get back to you on that," Anders sighed, easing a hand onto Kira's thigh.  Kira bit her lip to stop a moan from her lips.  _Fuck, now I'm getting off on him only touching me?_   "I might be away for a bit and..."  Anders hand travelled to her sex on top of her skirt and he sent a jolt of electricity through her, and this time she couldn't fight back a heavy groan as arousal surged through her.

            "What's wrong with you?"  Varric asked in puzzlement as she quickly cut off her sound, now aware that her noise did not sound at all appropriate.

            Not knowing what else to say, she said, "Uh, bathroom," then quickly got out of her seat, Anders snatching his hand away.  "Too much to drink, be right back," she managed to say before she whipped around and headed to the stairs that led to the Inn portion of the tavern, her friends making confused squawks behind her. 

            The game was starting to get a bit too much; she was getting more frustrated that they weren't having sex right now, and she gritted her teeth as she reached the top of the stairs and rounded a corner.  She and Anders had teased each other relentlessly for three years; why would she agree to a tease fest in front of her friends where she couldn't get off?

            _Couldn't get off..._ the words echoed in her mind for several moments, her steps slowing down the empty hallway.  It was too soon for people to start asking for rooms yet; the sun had just gone down, and no sounds were emitting from behind the closed bedrooms.  _Are you thinking what I'm thinking..._

 _No!_  She thought to herself, horrified, only to find that her hand had creeped over to her thigh, her sex aching horribly.  _Maker, I am not pleasuring myself in a hallway.  What if I were caught--wait, broom closet._    She abruptly stopped as she rounded the corner, looking to her immediate right.

            The 'broom closet' was a dark and narrow indent in the wall; most people overlooked it, and she hadn't even know it was there until she caught Isabela and another woman fooling around in the space a year ago.  She nervously turned her options in her head, glancing down the hallways to make sure no one was there.  All the doors were locked, and if she were to go back to get a key for a room, it would arouse suspicions of her friends and Anders.  _Ok, quick thing here and I'll go back._   She thought, taking another look down the hallways, then entered the space, her back against the wall.  She could see the hallway find, but it felt oddly private and safe here.  She took several moments to quell the nervousness that someone would find her, and found her a little excited.  She had never done something like _this_ in public before. _I'm not sitting on the floor though.  I'll just hurry up, and then that way if Anders tries anything again, I won't be as frustrated._ Grinning to herself at her victory, she carefully hoisted up her skirt.  _Haven't thought of his punishment yet...maybe have him go all primal again..._

            More flashes happened at the mere mention of the incident, and this time she didn't mind as she slid a hand down her smalls.  It was more helpful at this point.  Leaning back against the wall, she slowly circled her index and middle finger on her clit, coaxing it to come out of its hood.  She remembered the way he had looked at her when she gathered dishes that night, pulling her into his lap and stroking her underneath her robe before she had any time to realize what he was doing.  The noise that he made--he was usually quiet--had turned her on faster than anything, and his fingers had slipped down to pleasure her.  She imagined her fingers were his, rubbing more and more vigorously, and she remembered the groans and moans he made as he lost himself in her.  Heat built inside, blindingly white, and all she had to do was move faster and remember his--

            Footsteps echoed from the hallway, and she immediately stopped what she was doing, quickly pulling her fingers from her and readjusting her skirt quickly, her skin flushed and sex aching from a denied climax.  She backed further into the wall, praying that she wouldn't be seen as the footsteps drew closer.  With some apprehension, she knew it was Anders before he rounded the corner, looking to his right and into the indent at her pressed against the wall.

            "What are you doing?"  He asked dryly, his eyes glancing up and down at her.

            She bit her lip.  Though they hadn't said that masturbating was against the rules of their game, it wasn't on the list of their 'allowed' actions either.  "Alone time."  She said defiantly, drawing herself to huff at him.  He couldn't argue against that, since he knew that being around people was draining for her. 

            That didn't mean that he believed her though.  "Give me your hand," he said, setting himself to block the entrance of the broom closet.  Making a show of rolling her eyes, she gave him her hand.

            "Your _right_ hand."  The look that he gave her was not amused, though he still took her left hand in assurance.

            Hesitating only for a moment, she offered her right hand.  He took it gently, his thumb pressing against her palm and his fingers gripping the back of her hand, he raised it to his face.  Before she could jerk back, he licked her index and middle fingers, gently sucking them.  The sensation made her feel both aroused at the nerves that turned sensitive, and embarrassed that he could probably taste her.  He kissed her fingers lightly, then gave her a disapproving look, and she fidgeted guiltily. 

            "You were cheating," he muttered, his eyes narrowing at her skirt, which she realized too late was bunched in random places.

            "No I wasn't."  She said haughtily, though she still felt like she was a five year old again, her father catching her eating cake in the middle of the night when everyone was supposed to be asleep.  "This wasn't on the list of things that we couldn't do."

            "It was a loophole."  Anders let go of her hands, but he entered the broom closet himself, a devious smirk on his face.  "Clever girl."

            "Ah..."  If she pressed anymore against the stone on her back she would merge with the wall.  The confined space made him seem to tower over her, and somehow this was turning her on.   The lustful look in his eyes were getting to be familiar.  "I thought you didn't like tight spaces..."

            He closed the small distance between them quickly, silencing her as he crushed his lips to hers.  She made a small squeak in surprise, his tongue invading her mouth, making her drown into him.  The gold ale that he had drank earlier seemed to compliment his taste, and she took him further into her, moaning when he slid his hands to her breasts.  She sighed heartily; she wasn't wearing her breastband, and the circle of his palms created friction against her nipples.

            "If I'm doing this," he panted into her lips as he squeezed her through the fabric, "then I am momentarily distracted."

"Imagine then," she wrapped a leg around his waist, meaning to tease him, "if you were to do this--oh!"  He jerked his hips against her pelvis, and she felt just how aroused he was.

            "You want it?"  He taunted, moving his hand down her chest to her hips, gathering her skirts up.

            She grinned weakly.  _Maker, he is a fucking rock right now._   "I could use some more convincing."  She lied, pretending that she wasn't utterly desperate for his hard cock.

            He let out a soft hiss in disapproval as he hiked the hem up to her waist, running his fingers of his free hand under her to caress her entrance through her smalls.  "From what it feels like, I think you already convinced yourself," he said into her ear, and her toes curled in her boots as he pressed his chest against hers, his arm that rubbed her in-between their bodies.  "You also taste different, love," he added, and she could almost hear his smirk.

            His teasing was bringing her to the edge, and there was no more reason to deny her body what it was screaming for.  "Anders, you were right--"  
            "Though just to make sure," his hand shifted aside the fabric of her smalls and he pushed two fingers into her, her voice cutting off with a breathy choke, "I better make sure you are soaking for me."

            She clung to his back as he moved his fingers slowly in and out of her, breathing heavily as she moved her hips against his hand.  His other hand that held up her skirt guided her hips, reaching deeper and deeper inside her.  They had sex many times that week, and still this felt like the first time that he had entered her.  Any reservations that they would be caught were gone; all she felt were his fingers curling and coaxing and his cock twitching on her hip.  She slid a hand down his back as his fingers moved faster and she breathed harder, grasping him through the trousers.

            "I want this," she breathed, stroking him.  She felt him drop her skirt at her hip, muffling a groan by pressing his mouth against her shoulder.  "I'm ready, I've been ready, please,"

            "Nngh, love..." It was his turn to begin breathing heavily.  "How bad do you want it?"

            She desperately thrust her hips towards his member, and he lightly bit her neck to stem her off.

            "On one condition," he pushed her roughly against the wall with his chest, easing his fingers out of her.  "If anyone catches us," he unbuckled his trousers while she eagerly hoisted her skirt up again, "you get to be punished."

            "That's not--"  Once he pulled his trousers down enough to free himself, she didn't particularly care what was fair or not anymore.  His smug smile caught her brief defiance, untying one side of her smalls quickly.

            "Then you accept," he said as he took her rear into his hands and hoisted her up against the wall, her legs slung around his waist and her arms around his shoulders.

            "Yes, just--"  A strangled noise escaped her throat as he eased himself into her, his hard cock sliding into her warm and slick folds.  They both sighed in unison; it felt so good having him inside her, and he wasted no time in moving his hips to pull himself slowly in and out of her.  She leaned her head back against the wall, trying to keep her thighs tight around him, and feeling how hard his manhood pressed into the deep recess of her being.  He kissed the tops of her breast, his breathing becoming irregular as he began to increase his speed.  He suddenly thrust heavily into her, reaching the deepest and most pleasurable area, and she let out a loud cry before he quickly smothered it with his lips.

            "Now love," he lifted her higher, her back against the stone as he stroked into her, his lips moving against hers in his words, "do you want us to stop?" 

            "No," she whispered, feeling and hearing the slap of his skin against hers as he started taking her harder.  "Please, I..."  She let out another cry when he sent electricity from his fingertips, the nerves in her body tensing and releasing in a miniature climax.

            "They'll hear you if you keep making those noises," he taunted, his eyes goading her as he nipped her lip.  "I can be quiet when I fuck you.  Can you?"  He angled her rear lower and thrust again into her, and she whimpered softly, but not before she felt a slight defiance at him toying with her like this. 

            "You talk a lot," she mocked quietly, flexing her inner muscles around him.  He pushed her roughly against the wall again as if his knees buckled and he had his eyes squeezed shut, but he didn't utter a sound.  Displeased, she did it again, this time directing her mana to heat his cock as he stroked into her.  He only made a soft grunt, then began pounding into her, his eyes boring into hers at the unspoken challenge.

            If she had no fear of being caught, she would've started moaning and mewling at the pleasure that he penetrated into her over and over.  Instead, she had to bite her lip and concentrate on not making a single sound to announce that she loved what he was doing with her body, the way that he was looking at her, and just how much she wanted his cock to flood her womb with his seed.  She felt the white hot pleasure begin to build inside her, and she unwittingly let out a guttural cry.  His fingers gripped her backside as he thrust harder, and she let out another moan.  She was close to cumming, and there was no way she could control her voice at this point.  She sought his lips urgently, hoping that he could deeply kiss her to stifle the sounds that would alert others to what they were doing, and he only moved his head back each time she pressed forward.

            "I'm close too," he breathed heavily when she whined at him.  "We'll be fine if you shout once and we dress quickly.  I love hearing your voice when I cum, so cum as hard as you...."

            At his words she felt her insides seize for several moments, and her body arched, paralyzed in the blinding white heat that grew in her belly.  He moaned as he quickened his pace, and she rode out his cock pounding into her, prolonging and strengthening her climax until she let out a short wail, the heat exploding inside as she orgasmed.  The pleasure still ripping through  her, she felt his hips jerk against hers, his nails digging into her fleshy backside as she felt his back tense.  The warmth from her climax was replaced by his own inside her before he let out a shuddering gasp upon filling her, his hips jerking once more, before becoming still.

            They allowed for five seconds of them breathing together, being one person, being connected in a physical way that they had craved from each other for years, before Anders lifted his head and kissed her lightly.  "I needed that, love."  He sighed into her lips.

            "We had sex this morning, and still I needed it too," she said quietly, easing her legs off him as he gently pulled her off him.  She cupped herself, not really wanting to have to wash cum off clothing again if she could help it--and there was no way in hell she would scar Orana--before Anders pulled out a clean cloth for her.  "You were prepared?"

            "Since I feel like a sex starved teenager, yes," Anders muttered as she took the cloth, cleaning herself quickly as Anders looked into the hallway to give her some privacy.  She folded the cloth carefully and put it in her pocket, and heard a thump.  Looking up quickly, she saw him glancing at her to make sure she was done, before drawing her into an embrace, to which she gladly submitted.  "So, since you agreed to my earlier request," he kissed her forehead, "any action between us for the next hour will have me punished if caught."

            "We're still playing the game?"  She asked, bemused. 

            "Why not?"  He asked, his eyes glinting mischievously as he kissed her lips.  "Are we not making love when we get back to your place?"

            "I dunno," she said casually, tracing his jaw line with her fingers.  "I might need more convincing."

            He chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose.  "If I have to spend all night convincing you, I'll do it."  He said, kissing her neck and she giggled, nibbling his earlobe.  "Hey love, wait until...oh what the hell."  He grinned, pulling her against him and drawing her into a deep kiss.  She held onto him, happiness welling inside her as she kissed him ardently back.

            "You guys are so cute I'm going to throw up."  Sounds of pretend retching abruptly ended their kiss as she and Anders looked quickly around to see who had found them.  Isabela stood in the hallway looking at the pair of them, grimacing as they both stared at her in shock.

            "Uhm, uh...." She and Anders said, looking inbetween themselves and Isabela, who tapped her boots impatiently on the floor.  Kira wasn't sure if she should panic and deny them together or just confess.

            "Uch, don't even try to lie your way out."  Isabela huffed as Kira and Anders stammered.  "I just saw you two sucking face."

            "When...exactly did you catch us?"  Anders asked with a hopeful expression.  Kira gaped at him.   _Don't tell me that he is relating this to the game?!_

            "Visually, I got to see you," Isabela motioned to Kira, "go 'I dunno, I might need more convincing'," Isabela put on a much higher pitched and feminine voice that didn't match either of their voices, "and then kissy faces then more kissing, blech."

            "So you won," Anders muttered darkly, and Kira scowled at him. 

            "You're honestly mad that you lost instead of Isabela finding us out?"  She said furiously.

            "To be honest," Isabela smiled roguishly, "Varric and I knew all along.  His contacts saw you," she gestured to Anders this time, "going to your estate several days ago, and since you came back to the clinic several days later through the back way, it wasn't too hard to find out."

            "Varric has _spies_ watching me?"  Anders said, half disbelieving and half angry.  Kira tried not to look at him directly, since she and Varric had been watching for him and Merril for several years to make sure Templars wouldn't come after them.

            "Take it up with him," Isabela waved her hand nonchalantly.  "Varric and I knew that you guys were up to something, and when I heard a very shrill noise, I decided to check it out."

            "You heard me?"  Kira squeaked, blushing furiously that she was heard in the loud tavern.

            "Why would you come check it out if you knew what we were doing?"  Anders frowned at her, clearly displeased that her interruption was not accidental.

            "Because Varric and I had a bet, but he didn't want to check it out, and since I've already seen you naked, wouldn't have been a big deal."  Isabela dismissed.  "Now come on.  We have several more rounds of Wicked Grace before you two can run off.  Remember," she looked pointedly to Kira, "Chicks before dicks."

            Kira snorted, and Anders stopped himself from rolling his eyes.  "Got it."

            "I would say dwarves before whores, but Anders' not a whore, so let's go."  Isabela stepped back from the broom closet, gesturing them to move along like a butler at a soirée. 

            " 'Dwarves before'--who made that up?"  Anders asked incredulously, taking Kira's hand and leading them out into the hallway.  Kira stared at their clasped hands, amazed that he had done it so freely in public.  Of course, they just had sex in public, but this was...

            "I did.  Clever, right?"  Isabela asked as she marched them down the hallway.  Kira bit her inner lip from laughing.  _It was clever, but like Isabela said, Anders was not a prostitute._

            Anders sighed loudly as they walked together down the hall towards the tavern.  "Did you and Varric tell everyone?"

            "No, but Aveline might be suspicious."  Isabela shrugged.  They were getting closer to the tavern; loud laughs and clinking of tankards were echoing down the hall.

            "Why do you say that?"  Kira asked.  Aveline had been acting normal the entire time.

            "She got a report several days ago about strange noises coming from your estate," Isabela grinned, and Kira blanched while Anders looked slightly flushed. 

            "Ah...must've been...one of Sandal's experiments."  Kira said lamely.

            "Uh huh, 'experiments'."  Isabela's grin went wider.  "I also noticed that when I visited the next day, that desk in the library was replaced and there were marks all over the walls.  Think that was related?"

            Kira just wanted to find a hole to crawl in and never come out.  Anders cleared his throat, though he had a slight smile on his face.  "Ah...."

            "Give me all the details," Isabela winked at her, before stopping them before rounding the bend to the staircase that led down to the tavern.  "Not to make you guys do important decisions on the fly, but if you come out holding hands like that, everyone's going to know."

            Anders glanced at Kira, searching her face.  She looked to his, wondering what he wanted to do.  She felt flushed still that Isabela had known what they had been doing, when she felt his hand light in hers, but still holding on.  _Well, I guess that's decision enough._   "What the hell," Kira smiled, squeezing his hand, and he squeezed back, looking relieved.

            "Uchhh."  Isabela rolled her eyes, sticking out her tongue.  "Be ready to be pestered, then."  She rounded the corner to the tavern, and with one more glance, Anders and Kira followed hand in hand to the tavern to join the rest of their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably write the desk scene sometime since writing the tidbits of it were really hot. In my opinion ;D


End file.
